Learning
by Storyteller Person
Summary: Anakins training with Yoda, Completed and ready for another sequel, Hope series no2. R
1. Prologue

Sequel to Survival, I do not own anything.

**Learning**

Prologue

"Next on our agenda is Anakin Skywalker," Mace said in the council chamber.

"Searched the future, I have," Yoda started, "Bring balance he will, but how, I know not." All the members looked at Yoda in shock, The Chosen One had been born, that meant troubled times ahead, but as to when was unknown. "I would request your aid in teaching him what he must know." The member looked at each other again, no one interfered with another's Padawan. "Powerful he is, need to know much, has a difficult task ahead, and we must prepare him. Ask I would, that you each teach him in your specialised subjects. Make him the best Jedi ever we must, to prepare him for what he must do." Yoda shook his head in sadness, "See many people die he will, many friends, we must help him." Every member of the council nodded their heads in agreement. Young Skywalker would be pushed to his limit, then pushed some more so that he may know what he needed. So that the Order may have a chance at survival.


	2. 1

I don't own anything, more the pity

Chapter 1

Anakin followed Yoda down a long corridor, It was the corridor most Padawans never got to go to, but it would be his home for the next several years. It was the home of all the council members, and his master was Yoda, the main voice on the council. In front of a door, Yoda opened it. Inside was a main room, to one side was a kitchen and dining room. Around the room were various plants in pots, but other than that it was very orderly and neat. On the other side of the room were two doors and another at the far end. The doors lead to Anakin's room and Yoda room accordingly and the bathroom at the end. Opening one door, Anakin could see a sparse room. A bed was on one side and a desk on the other. The was a chest at the end of the bed and a shelf. It was all sparse and bare, but that was expected for the life of a Jedi, and nothing more than Anakin knew when he had lived the life of a slave.

"On the bed your new clothes are," Yoda said, pointing at the bundle of beige and brown on the bed. "Change now, the we eat," Yoda continued walking out of the room.

Anakin took a second to stroke the robes, they were the most luxurious things he had ever seen. Quickly putting them on, Anakin could only admire the feel of the fabric. As he walked out, Yoda only nodded and then told him to sit. In front of Anakin was a bowl of food. It was like porridge, but having never had extravagant food, it was fine for him. Noting Anakin not questioning the food, or looking at it as if it was odd, Yoda nodded at him in approval. After they had eaten and cleaned and put away the bowls, Yoda started to explain the way things worked. "If dirtied you clothes, you have, you must to the laundry room take them. List of schedule and subjects and teachers here is," Yoda said handing him a data pad, "Map of building included. Know we do, your expertise in all the subjects, much older your class mates will be. Several classes to take, you do not, already know that what you need."

Anakin had had to know several things for when he worked as a slave for Watto, such as mathematics, sciences, economics and various common languages. Obi Wan had filled in with all the other subjects. Thankfully Obi Wan had been such a swot, that he had known nearly everything to a very high standard, which meant there was little for Anakin to learn from books.

"Make not a big thing about who teaches you," Yoda said, "If asked, due to your late training it is, and my teaching schedule."

Anakin nodded at Yoda in agreement. He had grown up being the odd one out of all his friends. His lack of obvious emotion, his skills, his knowledge and his gifts. He knew that it would be the same here, but at least everyone here was odd.

"Now meditate for an hour before bed go," Yoda instructed, "Long day tomorrow you have."

Anakin left the table and bowed to his master before leaving to meditate in his room. After meditation, Anakin looked at the data pad. He had lessons with every member of the council! Even though he was new here, he knew that that was irregular. On top of that he had lessons with the head healer, and normal lessons with the older pupils. His day was packed. There was a map showing him where each of his lessons were. There was a little time free in the afternoons for private study, this consisted of doing assignments set in classes and outside projects on things that interested any given Padawan as long as it had been approved of by their Master, and any punishments given were to be done during that time. Yoda had added at the bottom that the mechanics were always happy to have Padawan and Jedi help for a couple of hours each day. It was obvious that Yoda new some things about him already. When he wasn't eating, studying or sleeping it was obvious that he was to meditate. There were no hours free that weren't meant to be filled with some sort of learning task. Anakin could already see his days filled with learning. This was going to be hard, but Anakin was going to enjoy every minute.

----------------

In the morning, Anakin woke early, a practice he got into at s young age and mediated for an hour. When he entered the main room he could not see Yoda, but the porridge was heating on a stove. Going over to stir it, Anakin breathed in the spicy smells. He walked over to the bathroom and cleaned up before getting ready for the day. Once out, he noticed Yoda dishing up the bowls. Sitting down, Anakin started to eat. "At lunch, to the canteen you go," Yoda was saying, "This evening for lessons will I see you."

"I'll see you later, master," Anakin said as he jumped down from the table and left for his lessons.

Anakin walked into his first class. It was politics of various planets. In the class, most of the pupils were older than him. It was a fun lesson, the teacher was a red Twi'lek called Tethan. The pupils gave him a curious glance when he entered, but said nothing. The teacher gave him a data pad before starting the lesson. As he left, several of the pupils came up to him, asking his name and where he was from and who his master was and such. Anakin replied politely and smiled in apology as he went on to his next lesson with people his age. It was acrobatics. Anakin was an average student, as most of the people in the class had been doing acrobatics for years, but Anakin was determined to do well in all his lessons. After falling off a beam a Chagrian boy helped him up. "It took me six times to get that far," the boy admitted with envy.

Anakin smiled and as he heard the bell go for the end of the lesson he stuck his hand out, "Anakin Skywalker."

The boy took his hand and shook it, "Padu Massma," the boys smiled at each other as they walked out, "What have you got next?"

"Umm," Anakin said as he checked the data pad, "Force suggestions with Master Poof."

"Really?" Padu said, "Most padawan our age never get taught by the members of the council. In fact the only way a padawan would get taught by a council member would be by having them as our Master! How did you get so lucky?" Anakin looked at Padu at that comment. He seemed so much like Kitster, and Anakin could see a good friend.

"I think it's because I have started training so late, and my Master, Master Yoda, has such a large teaching schedule," Anakin replied as they walked to their next classes.

"Wow, you Master is Master Yoda? You are so lucky, he hasn't taken a Padawan in centuries," Padu's eyes were as big as saucers.

Anakin smiled at him, "I'll see you at lunch," he said as he raced off to see Master poof.

--------------------

"Ahh, Anakin," Master Poof said as Anakin entered the training room. "Sit, sit," he said pointing to one of the chairs. "Now the first thing we'll be talking about is force suggestion…." Anakin listened to every word said with great attention. It took the whole lesson to go behind the theory, and what not to do and what to do. Using force suggestion only when necessary. Anakin understood, and was not entirely keen to use it because the thought of going into someone's mind made him feel slightly dirty, but he understood the reasons. Master poof was a very cunning master with a shrewd look on his pale face. Anakin was looking forward to more lessons with him.

His next lesson was with Master Oppo Rancisis. He was from Thisspias and lots of white hair all over. He taught Anakin military tactics. Using an R2 unit he showed how various wars over history were fought, their battles plans and why they worked or failed. The tiny figures moved with each stage of the battle. Anakin loved this lesson. It wasn't anything to do with the force, but it was still fascinating how to get the best strategic positions. You had to move in answer to the other side but still keep ahead. Master Rancisis gave him a data pad with various strategies, Anakin was to learn them and be able to use them for the next lesson when he would be doing a simulated battle against Master Rancisis. Master Rancisis felt that learning by doing was the best policy for tactics, as well as learning basic strategies.

-----------

Anakin walked into the canteen and once he had his food, he looked for a place to sit. He couldn't see Padu anywhere, but he did see Obi Wan look at him and smile invitingly. Anakin went to opposite the man who raised him since his mothers death.

"How's it going?" Obi Wan asked as he sat down.

"Good," Anakin replied honestly, "I know I'm going to enjoy the lessons with Master Rancisis. They're really fun."

"Tactics?" Obi Wan asked. When Anakin nodded he continued, "They were always fun, unless you had one of the Jedi who believed in learning from a book."

"I have computer skills next," Anakin said.

"Well that should be easy for you," Obi Wan said with a smile.

"What lessons do you have?"

"None," Obi Wan replied, "When you get to a certain level of skill you have private study, looking at things that will make you a better Jedi, that is when you're not on missions. You do have a few lessons like once a week depending on the area you're going to. For me, I spend my time with tacticians, negotiators and fighters. It's something I've known I was good at since I was you age."

"How long till I get to your level then?" Anakin asked.

"Couple more year's I'd say. We both seem to be developing quickly, you more so than I."

Anakin looked up then to see Padu enter with a female human with dark skin and blonde hair, waving them over Obi Wan made space for them. "Hey Anakin," he said, "This is Gaina, she's Master Windu's Padawan."

"Pleased to meet you, this is Obi Wan, he's Master Qui gon Padawan."

"I'd heard you'd been found," Gaina said addressing Obi Wan, "Glad to see you aren't the worse for wear considering your ordeal."

"Well I had Anakin here to help me through," Obi Wan said giving him a smile, "Sorry to eat and run, but I have to go pack," he said picking up his eaten lunch, "We'll come by later Anakin before we leave."

"Wow, you know Obi Wan Kenobi?" Padu said with awe.

"Yeah, he brought me up on Tatooine," Anakin said with a laugh.

"Isn't that that little backwater place on the outer rim?" Gaina asked, "The place with all though rogues and villains and slaves?"

"Yeah," Anakin said with a smile, "Obi Wan and I were one of those slaves."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to offend you, Anakin" she said sincerely.

"Call me Ani, and there's no offence." Anakin aid to both.

"Well it's really nice to meet you, Ani," she said.

"Same here," he replied.

"So when do you have free time next Ani?" Padu asked.

"Umm, never," Anakin said.

"That can't be true, no one is worked that hard," Padu said, disbelievingly, "Even if you do have a few cool teachers, you would still get some time to do extra stuff."

Anakin handed over the data pad with his timetable on over to Padu, "See for yourself."

Padu looked at it, his eyes growing further as he read, Gaina glanced over at and quickly looked back in amazement. "Wow," Padu said, "You really don't have any spare time, and look at your teachers. Most of them are members of the council! And why do you have Yoda most of the time?"

"Yoda is his Master," Gaina replied, "Wow, looks like your booked for every day apart from seventh of the week." The schedule was a three day rotation with one day free a week. The free day of the week was for private study with your master, but because Yoda would be busy with the council members that day of the week, Anakin had to whole day to improve his studies. "Well, you have that day free at least, want to do something with us?" she asked.

"Sure, I was planning to go to the mechanics deck though, and look at the ships, give the mechanics a hand with fixing things."

"We do that, but not for the whole day, we can go study together if you like? And maybe spar a little," Padu said.

"Great!" Anakin said as the bell went off, "We have computer skills next right?"

"Yeah," Padu said as they got up and went to their next lesson. Anakin sat next to Padu in front of a holoscreen. The teacher asked them to reroute a simple system, which Anakin did easily, he then helped Padu, who also caught on quick. It wasn't things he had learnt before, but it was simple stuff that he could do without thought. At the end of the lesson, Anakin left eager for whatever he had next, which happened to be disciplining with Master Eeth Koth.

--------

Anakin entered a plain room with various objects. Master Koth stood in the middle. Walking in Anakin was asked to do a handstand and hold it. Master Koth taught him how to discipline his body to do what he wanted. To empty his mind, to order it and organise it, how to control bodily functions, and maintain stillness. Anakin thought it a strange lessons as he left, but couldn't help but think he has developing something, even if he didn't know what.

His last lesson before dinner was with Master Yaddle. She piled him up with books and data pads telling him to read them, and that during the lessons she would discuss them with him. Reading them he saw that they were about the Sith, the wars before they were destroyed, the formation of the Republic and Jedi heroes. It as fascinating reading and Anakin managed to bury himself in the books for the rest of the lesson, Master Yaddle beaming at him approvingly.

At dinner, he arrived at the table Padu and Gaina were with a pile of books. Gaina and Padu looked at them with smirk. "I hope your not becoming a bookworm." Padu said.

"No chance of that," Anakin said looking up from one of the books, "These are just for my lesson with Master Yaddle."

Gaina picked up one of the books. It was titled 'The beginning and end of the Sith.' She raised an eyebrow at the title. "We are only meant to read these once we are in private study."

"You're only meant to read them when the teachers think you're ready," Anakin said, "They obviously think I'm ready."

"Or they feel you have to know," Gaina said. Anakin only looked at her. "Have you ever read the Jedi prophecies by any chance?" Gaina said, trying to act as if the question was random, when Anakin knew it wasn't.

"No I haven't, but I know the content," Anakin replied. Obi Wan had told him of the prophecies as bed time stories when he was little. Anakin knew that the council thought he was the Chosen One, but they did not know he knew, and Anakin decided to keep it that way.

"Interesting things prophecies," Padu said, catching on to Gaina's line of thought.

"Be careful you don't get trapped in one of your own making," Anakin said as he got up and left for his next lesson. Padu and Gaina looked at each other.

"Do you….?" she asked.

"It would explain a lot," he replied. "But in any case, he is still Anakin, and our friend, let's not push it."

-------------

After dinner, Padawan's spent time with their Masters. Tonight, Anakin was having light sabre practice. As he entered the training room, Yoda had some droids set up for the practice. "Ahh, my young Padawan, there you are," Yoda said, "Today's lessons, how was it?"

"I liked most of my lessons," Anakin said, "I will need more practice to get better at aerobics I think, and I while I understand the necessity of learning it and Master Poof is a fantastic teacher, I'm not sure I really want to use force suggestion's too much. It seems too much like I'm invading someone mind."

"Glad to here that, my Padawan," Yoda said, "Force suggestion only to be used as last resort, and the technique, too close to the dark side it is. Now, use your practice sabre for practice until you make one of you own, you will. That is to be done during own time." Yoda pointed to the helmet, "Put this on and we will begin."

Anakin did well in this lesson, having a good feel for the force, he hit a lot more than he missed.

That night, after practice, Anakin started studying, Yoda was watering his precious plants. Qui gon and Obi Wan had come round earlier to say goodbye before their mission, Obi Wan leaving with the promise that when he came back he would teach Anakin to swim. Reading about Jedi heroes, Anakin looked at the last true hero from around 500 years ago. "Master Yoda?"

"Yes Anakin?" he said, not pausing in his care for the plants.

"Do you remember Master Pyen Vin?" Anakin asked.

"Yes," Yoda said, finishing his work, "Good Jedi, very wise. Part of you work is he?"

"Yes," Anakin said, "I was wondering, could you tell me about him? These books only tell about what they've done, but not the kind of person they were."

Yoda sat down and started his tale, "When I first met him…"

Yoda continued until late, Anakin sat fascinated at the tale. It gave him a good feel for the man, and Yoda somehow knew that by telling the boy about it, Anakin grew to understand that the hero didn't make the man, but the man made the hero and Yoda could see the potential for a great hero in Anakin.

-------------------

The next day Anakin had another full day. First he had biology with Padu and Gaina, with whom he was becoming fast friends. It was a boring lesson, and quite disgusting as they had to dissect various creatures. It was not going to be his favourite lesson. Then he had combat training with Padu and Gaina. They were given situations and had to try to get out of them, or solve them, often in teams. Anakin liked this lesson because it was a lot like his tactic's lesson, but only on a much smaller scale, where you only had one on one in combat training instead of commanding armies.

His third lesson of the day was with Master Windu. He spent that lesson mainly meditating and getting in touch with the force and causing him to concentrate better, but Master Windu kept him on his guard the whole time by suddenly throwing something to see if Anakin caught it. Which Anakin did every time.

His last lesson before lunch was with Master To Pi. He was the Head Healer. He was traditionally not on the council, but sometimes healers would be on the council, but it was rare. Anakin learnt how to distinguish between various diseases and was given a book on virus and their symptoms along with another on bacteria and where they are found. It was a book all Jedi looked at before going on missions to check what inoculations they needed to take.

At lunch Anakin sat with Padu and Gaina, though others joined the table, and Anakin started to get to know the others, he knew that his best friends would be Padu and Gaina.

After lunch was geography, also another subject which would not be his favourite. Padu though, loved it, which was bizarre enough since his training was leading him down healing, while Gaina wasn't all that interested, and she was heading towards negotiations. But then nothing is ever as straight forward as first thought.

His next lesson was with Master Saesee Tiin. The Iktotchi Jedi took him down to the ship level. That lesson was the best so far, Anakin and his teacher formed a close bond over planes and fast flying. All the while Master Saesee Tiin only talked to him via telepathy, and insisted that Anakin only spoke the same way, developing his skill in that area. The purpose of the lesson was to understand what people said, without having to learn the language. It was a skill that Qui gon was very good at. This was a lesson Anakin was looking forward to having again.

His last lesson before dinner was with Master Even Piell. The scared alien told him of the dark side. The evils of it. It was basically a lecture, and Master Piell was not his favourite teacher.

His last lesson after dinner with Master Yoda was about looking at the future. Master Yoda told him to search for what was going to happen in a few days time.

---------

_Two babies looked up at him. The one on the right giggled as she stuck he toe in her foot. They were absolutely gorgeous in their white clothes. To the side he could see an older Obi Wan. Sadness etched in his face as he looked at Anakin._

_-------_

_Anakin saw a flash of a red light sabre, and a flash of blue. Then he felt his hand go hot and pain shooting up his arm. Looking down he could see his tub of a hand. Everything went black._

_-----------------_

_He was fighting a duel with someone in a black cowl, suddenly he turned into Padme and he lopped the head off. _

_-----------_

Anakin opened his eyes with a rush and looked at Master Yoda. Yoda was still in his trance, "Master, please, I saw something," Anakin said, his voice desperate. Yoda opened his eyes and looked closely at Anakin.

Later when they sat at the table, Anakin relayed his visions. "…the thing about the children were, that I somehow knew them, they were a part of me, my children."

"Hmm," Yoda said, he closed his eyes and looked to the future. "Two children I see, twins. I cannot tell the mother, but you are the father."

"But how can that be possible?" Anakin said, "It's against the rules."

"Unknown what happen will between then and now." Yoda said, "Most disturbing though is the second vision. Hmm, much pain to come," Yoda said, he looked Anakin straight in the eye, "Ready for it are you?"

"I can but try," Anakin replied, still disturbed by the visions.

-------------

The next morning, Anakin put the visions out of his mind, he did not want to be ruled by the fear of what was inevitable, but also, some things aren't what they seem. No use worrying about something you can't avoid and don't understand.

His first lesson was basic light sabre training. Standing in rows they went over basic positions, it was arduous work, but Anakin was determined to know as much as possible to be ready for what was about to come for him.

After that was basic equipment that a Jedi had. They studied it, learnt what each was, what it did and so forth. It was an interesting lesson, but the teacher tended to drone on for a while.

His first private lesson of the day was with Master Ki Adi Mundi. They walked through the streets of Coruscant, Master Mundi pointing out the low life's and their leaders. What made them good leaders, and how to develop those skills. Also how to make the most of anyone under your command, how to instantly know what tasks each person would be suited to carry out. It was an interesting lesson and Master Mundi thought him a natural.

His last lesson before lunch was with Master Pepa Billdba. She also took Anakin on a walk, but through the palace pointing out various species, and told him to scan the mind, looking for things that were unique to the species, but gently so as not to let them notice. She mentioned to strengths and weaknesses of each, it was not particularly interesting, but useful nether the less.

After lunch was hand fighting, something Anakin knew from his time as a slave. If you wanted to live long on those harsh streets you needed to know how to fight.

After that was a lesson with Master Adi Gallia. She took him to the Senate building. She explained about politics and how to use it to your advantage. It was a lesson that brought him in closer contact with the Chancellor, something he was not keen to do, but it was a good opportunity to observe him, to see if there was anything underhanded. Anakin used that lesson to his full advantage. Later she was going to teach him about intelligence networking and gathering contacts.

His last lesson before dinner was with Master Plo Koon. It was about enhances senses with the force and eventually being able to use the force instead of those senses when required. It was a lesson designed to make sure a Jedi wasn't vulnerable.

After dinner, he meditated with Yoda before looking at light sabre schematics and the various designs. Before bed, he caught up with he work and fell asleep thinking that if life as a Jedi would be arduous but worth it.

-----------

review please! long chap, shorter next.


	3. 2

Thanks for the reviews so far!

Chapter 2

About a week later

"No, that bit goes there," Anakin said to Gaina. Gaina did as Anakin asked, having already seen the skill he had with ships. The mechanics saw that it was pointless giving him trivial tasks to do since he could do things a lot more skilful. His job for that morning was to try to repair a fried engine. Anakin was having to go through it part by part. It was gruelling, but satisfying work.

"Ship Tyra Coda landing," a voice over the intercom said. Tyra Coda was Obi Wan and Qui gon's ship. Anakin quickly got up and left to see them leaving Padu and Gaina behind.

"There have been loads of rumours going around about him," Padu said about Anakin, "What should we say?"

"Nothing," Gaina replied, "It's nothing to do with them."

"If he is the Chosen One, it's to do with all of us," he replied.

"Don't make Anakin more of an outsider than he already is," Gaina warned, "It's bad enough that he's got all these extra lessons with the council members, but if they knew he would get no peace. It's our job to shield him somewhat from the gossip. If he doesn't know, lets not put pressure on him, if he does, he doesn't need crazy sycophants following him around the place in worship."

"Right," Padu said, going back to the engine."

-------------

Anakin stood waiting for Obi Wan and Qui gon to land, they had been gone a week and Anakin had missed them. After a lifetime of having Obi Wan nearby, it was odd that he didn't have him near. But Anakin knew that he would cope. He saw the plane fly down and land. Obi Wan came rushing out, giving Anakin a big hug. "Now remember what I promised you?"

"To teach me how to swim," Anakin said

"Yep, and we'll do that as soon as you have some free time," Obi Wan said.

"I have some free time now," Obi Wan looked in askance to Qui gon who had just come off the plane.

"I have to go report to the council, but it's nothing you need to go to today," Qui gon said. Padawan's usually had to go to learn what they had to say at such meetings, but they didn't have to go every time. Obi Wan and Anakin rushed off. It took a surprisingly short time for him to learn, he took to swimming like a duck to water, which, according to Obi Wan, was an old euphemism for being a natural.

"So how's it going living with Master Yoda?" Obi Wan asked as they got dry.

"Well, we're comfortable with each other, and he knows the best stories," Anakin said, "He's very wise, and always interested to hear about my day, and what interests me and what doesn't."

"So what does interest you?" Obi Wan asked.

"Negotiating, tactics, flying and sparring," Anakin replied easily.

"So much like me," Obi Wan said, "Apart from the flying of course."

Anakin smiled at that, "You never know when my flying skills will save your life, so smarmy."

-------------

"How's he doing?" Qui gon asked when Obi Wan entered their apartment.

"Well, he's adjusted well, and enjoying his lessons," Obi Wan said, "But I still worry."

"You're like an old father clucking over his chick," Qui gon said, "breath and calm yourself, Anakin will do fine."

Obi Wan smiled slyly at Qui gon, "If I'm a father, does that make you a grandfather?"

Qui gon threw a pillow at him which Obi Wan deflected, "Oh get on with you." They both sat around laughing.

-----------

That evening, Yoda and Anakin had their first sabre match. Anakin was a bit embarrassed at how quickly Yoda had managed to floor him, every time they duel Anakin ended up with a sabre at his throat before going anywhere. "Well you are doing," Yoda would say. Anakin always thought that there was not much to be learnt by him falling on the floor.

When they returned to the apartment, Anakin was covered in bruises, very painful ones which were going black. "Ignore them, you should," Yoda said, "meditate and lessen somewhat the pain will."

Anakin sat on the floor in his room and meditated, the pain nearly gone, he saw the visions which had haunted him since last week. The children, the severed hand cutting Padme hand off. But a new one was added, Anakin could see Qui gon chained up. A fierce animal came towards him and he died. Anakin's eyes opened in shock. "Master," he cried in a strangled voice. Yoda came rushing in. "There was another added this time. It was Master Qui gon, he had been chained up and an animal killed him." All Yoda could do was watch the boy sob. The vision was very disturbing, along with the others. Yoda said nothing as the boy looked up at him and Anakin knew the truth, he had just foreseen Qui gon's death, and there was nothing he would be able to do to stop it. He didn't know when or where, only how, and he also knew that it would haunt him for the rest of his life.

---------------------

Review me


	4. 3

Since people aren't reviewing, I'm thinking that maybe I'll just delete this story. Anyone want to keep it, will have to review it! (blackmail I know)

Chapter 3

2 years later.

An 11 year old Anakin rushed down the corridor. 2 years at the palace and already he had reduced lessons. But considering the amount he had before, Anakin could only be relieved that he had time for study and practice. It wouldn't be too long before he could go on a mission. He walked into a free room, Padu and Gaina were already there limbering up. As Anakin stretched he looked at his newly made light sabre. He had finally found time in all the lessons to build it. It was based on Obi Wan's and even had blue crystals in it. Taking it off and picking up one of the practice sabre Anakin walked onto the matt. "Now Anakin, are you sure your ready?" Gaina asked.

"Sure," Anakin said igniting the sabre. "Ready?" The fight was quick, Anakin with one sabre against Padu and Gaina, both having been sparring longer than him. Anakin used several moves and disabled Padu from the match, in a few more Gaina ended up with a sabre at her neck.

"Phew, Anakin," Padu said, "That was quick!"

"Yeah," Gaina added, "Amazing, two year and your already an expert swordsman."

"Still not good enough to beat Obi Wan yet," Anakin said, squinting up at the lights. "Again?"

They sparred for the rest of the lesson, Anakin continually beat them both, and didn't seem to tire. They always used this time to spar since they no longer needed to do politics, now they were expected to keep up with various legislation on their own. Next time others were coming to join them. Padu and Gaina thought maybe they might have a chance against Anakin's lightening reflexes if he faced more than two Padawans. After the matches, Padu, Gaina and Anakin went to combat training which replaced acrobatics, they were now expected to keep limber on their own. Everyone always wanted Anakin on their team for combat training. Anakin was a good leader and knew loads of tactics from his lessons. But he also managed to come up with several of his own manoeuvres. Anakin's team always managed to win, even when he was placed with the youngest, most inexperienced and most inept Padawans. He saw their unique talents and adapted and amalgamated various moves to suit the group he was with. The teachers were impresses at how he managed to combine lesson knowledge and adapt it. As usual, he managed to beat the other team, and managed to get to the flag before the others. The teachers were no longer surprised a this, and decided that lesson, that next time he would work alone, or with one other to see how well he managed.

His next lesson was with Master poof, searching for fears. Anakin was already adept, so Master Poof decided that he would have a test next time and then no more. Anakin couldn't say he was sad about that. Mind manipulation was too close to the dark side for his taste.

His last lesson before lunch was with Master Rancisis. Anakin loved these lessons. It was tactical manoeuvres. They were in the middle of a battle, Master Rancisis had the upper hand, but Anakin used a tactic he had developed and switched the tables, winning the battle. "Well done Anakin," Master Rancisis said, "Soon we'll have to come to you for tactical information." Anakin knew that even though he had nothing else to learn from Master Rancisis the lessons would not stop. They both had too much fun developing moves to outwit the other.

Lunch was the same as always, Anakin sat with Padu and Gaina, Obi Wan was away on a mission, his first on his own, and several younger Padawans sat with them. They asked advice from the three older ones on subjects. The three smiled at each other and patiently answered any questions. They were getting a reputation in the palace. All three of them were well known. Anakin for his tactical knowledge, his ability to lead and see things, predict things as well as his growing sabre skills. He was an all round person, good at everything and always patient with the younger people, and he never made people feel useless. He was well liked by everyone, and no one was jealous about the extra lessons with the council anymore, everyone could see he was special. Padu was famous for his growing medical skills. He could heal anything, and was the best person to go to with a problem because he had an instinct to getting to the heart of a matter and always managed to reassure someone. He had an amazing bedside manner. Gaina was also famous in the temple. She could square away any argument. She could understand both sides of an argument and resolve both issues satisfactorily. All three were a bit away from the others. They still talked and managed to have laughs with the other Padawans, but they always treated them with some kind of awe. Anakin managed to ignore it, but the other two had always thought it would be Anakin that would be the one awed, they never thought that they would be awed as well. It was discomforting.

"How do you manage to ignore it?" Gaina once asked.

"I don't," Anakin replied, "I see the way they look at me, and talk about me with hushed whispers, but that kind of thing will leave them once we are all Knights and working side by side," Anakin looked upwards, "I hope."

The three had computer studies next. A very boring lesson about hacking, which Anakin grasped in five seconds. Gaina and Padu smiled wryly at him.

His next lesson was mental disciplining with Master Koth. He was doing well in this lesson and would be able to finish soon.

His lessons with Master Yaddle he would never give up. The usually quiet little green alien could be very vocal in a debate about books or history. Today it was a continuation of whether the development of the Sith was inevitable. Anakin thought it was, while Master Yaddle thought it was not. These discussions weren't to learn anything anymore, but to give Anakin a mental view of the Sith, and to give him a moral view, and understand why they were evil.

After dinner with Master Yoda they had a sabre fight, (to all those of you out there thinking, they shouldn't exercise after eating, I'm using poetic licence, deal with it) Anakin felt rather proud as now he could last for several minutes now and get some moves in before he was defeated. That was a major improvement and not many Knights could manage that let alone Padawans.

--------------------

The next day, Anakin's first lesson was biology, going through the various plants and their properties. It was deadly dull, but Anakin had to do it. After that was combat training. Anakin was with Padawan against all the others. He had to get the defend the area against them all. The Padawan, Dertet, was fairly young, but average skills. Seeing in him the ability to move silently and quickly, Anakin used that to his advantage. The opposite was big, but highly skilled and good sensors. He needed to sneak in there. Looking at the ceiling, he had an idea. Using the force to rustle branches at various places, distracting them, Anakin and Dertet moved silently along the ceiling. The teachers could see the movement, but gave nothing away. Dertet reached down to get the artefact, but Anakin shook his head. All around were Padawans watching it and outside. A huge distraction was called for. Seeing a lake in the simulation, Anakin managed to dump a load of it on them. When they were complaining about the water and looking to see where it came from, Anakin quickly took the object. On the way out, Dertet held it while Anakin covered his back. They nearly got away, when the Padawan's noticed them. "Time for plan B," Anakin said. Anakin kept the Padawan's distracted as Dertet hid the artefact and then joined in. looking as if they were retreating, the two boys returned later and picked the object up and headed back to command, dissolving the false image at the base when they got there. The teachers were very impressed. And several of the defenders were soaked.

Anakin then went to his next lesson with Master Windu. They had moved up to sparring with each other, determining the focus and maintaining it. Though Anakin lost every time, he managed to put in a good effort, and stayed focused.

His last lesson before lunch was To Pi in the med lab. Anakin could heal basic wounds now, and ran tests on patients for the healers. Today Anakin was healing a youngling girl with a broken leg. He teased her as he healed it. She was a little angel. When he was finished she gave him a little kiss on the cheek and ran off. "Nicest thank you I've ever seen," Padu teased. Padu was often there as he trained to become a healer.

At lunch they laughed with each other, and teased each other as usual. Obi Wan was there as well, having just that minute returned from his mission. He struck awe with the others as well. Padu and Gaina nearly held him up to a pedestal when they realised, that's exactly what others did to them and so stopped and became friends with them. Obi Wan had many friends his own age, but he occasionally had lunch with them and he often had dinner with Anakin and Master Yoda. Qui gon also came for those dinners. The four were very close.

After lunch, Anakin went for private study in the library, searching the planets, trying to figure out which was the location for many of his dreams. The wars, the battles, the fights, the deaths. Over the past few years Anakin had seen many things. Some had already happened, most were going to. Yoda tried to help Anakin with dealing with the images, some very graphic. Anakin often woke in the middle of the night sweating. Something big was going to happen, and he was in the middle of it.

Fir his next lesson he went on a drive with Master Saesee Tiin. They often parked their speeder and went to a bar, Anakin trying to understand what people in various dialects were saying. He was already proficient, but Anakin and Master Tiin weren't going to give up their flying time any time soon. They had gotten close over fast flying and reckless steering.

His next lesson when he got back he had a lesson with Master Even Piell on defeating the dark side. Anakin thought it more of a lecture. For the moment he suffered the lessons, he did actually pick up useful information, but the delivery left a lot to be desired.

Dinner was amusing, all his friends and mentors came into the tiny apartment. They were celebrating his birthday. Obi Wan of course knew the date. It was a fairly usual dinner, except that everyone gave him a piece of wisdom, or a data pad. It was a Jedi custom and by the end, Anakin was looking at Obi Wan with murder in is eyes. Obi Wan just looked smugly back at him.

After dinner, Yoda and Anakin sat down to meditate, searching the future. Fir once Anakin saw something good. A child, who would be one of the greatest Jedi in history. It was the child of two Jedi though, and when Anakin told Yoda this, he looked puzzled. "Many changes will obviously occur," was all he said.

---------------

A new day, a new chance at learning. Anakin's first lesson was hand combat. Faced with several opponents Anakin managed to beat them all. It took 6 much older and experienced Padawan to defeat him when he was tired, and Anakin had not been fighting by hand for long, so was not that experienced.

After hand combat, Anakin sparred with several people at once in his free period. He managed to beat them all singly and together. His skills were growing in enormous rates and he was only 13.

His next lesson was with Master Ki Adi Mundi. It was basically discussing what made great leaders great and how Anakin lead in the combat exercises.

With Master Pepa Billaba, they just walked through the streets, Anakin blindfolded, he had to guess the species with out looking at them. He was getting better all the time with that.

Next he had a free lesson, which he used to continue his search into the planets in his visions.

When he next went with Master Adi Gallia to the senate, they watched a debate. Anakin managed to guess what each politician was about to say and why he said it, ie, what political motivation he had. Master Adi Gallia was impressed. They met the Chancellor afterwards who had often asked to see Ani in the past. Anakin saw through his false professions of friendship. Anakin could see that the Chancellor saw an opportunity for using Anakin in the future. For the moment Anakin was going to be wary about anything the Chancellor said.

His last lesson before dinner was his last in force sensing as Anakin was already as proficient as Master Plo Koon could make him.

After dinner, Yoda told Ani that Qui gon wanted to see him about something. When he arrived, Qui gon sat nervously in a chair, Obi Wan was smirking in the background. He had an idea about what this was all about. "Anakin, have a seat. Umm, because I'm human, Master Yoda has asked me to explain some things to you." Qui gon cleared his throat, "Now you know men and women are different…" Qui gon started, gradually growing more red as he went further into detail. Anakin sat there looking completely innocent and unfazed by the new knowledge. Obi Wan was I the background, a fist stuck in his mouth, practically rolling around on the floor listening to the explanation. All the time Anakin looked like an innocent young babe. Qui gon then looked at Anakin, "You already know all this," he said looking at Obi Wan, who had finally given up the struggle and was laughing so hard tears were streaming down his face.

Anakin had a broad grin on his face now, "Yeah, hanging around all those pilots with graphic knowledge of their conquests kinda does that to you. Obi Wan explained it to me ages ago." Qui gon looked from the hysterical Obi Wan to the giggling Anakin and finally gave up and laughed as well.

------------

Remember, review me!


	5. 4

Chapter 4

6 months later

Anakin and Obi Wan were sustaining heavy fire from all directions. "So what do you call this?" Anakin shouted to Obi Wan as he deflected another shot.

"Aggressive negotiations," Obi Wan replied. Anakin laughed. "Enjoying you first assignment?"

"Oh it's a hoot," Anakin said, fighting off some small hairy creatures. Obi Wan looked at Anakin and saw some phenomenal skill with his light sabre. It was amazing to watch. Anakin had a slight pause in the wave of creatures to look at Obi Wan, after a lifetime of seeing the braid, Anakin thought it odd that it was now gone.

-----------

_Flashback_

"_Obi Wan, welcome you we do into the Jedi order as a Knight," Yoda said. Anakin stood on the side lines with a beaming smile next to Qui gon who looked like a proud father. It had made up for his earlier failure with Xanatos, more than made up for it. Qui gon could see Obi Wan becoming one of the greatest Jedi's in history, and would more than likely end up on the council. It was a proud day for all._

_End flashback_

_-----------------_

Above them they could see the ship coming into view. They jumped aboard landing on their backs. They looked at each other and laughed at how badly that had gone. The mission was meant to be an easy one, over quickly for the new knight and Anakin's first mission. That was most definitely not the case. A pilot came rushing in, "Sirs, are you alright?" he asked frantically at the giggling Jedi.

"Fine, fine, just a little singed, take us to Yans 1," Obi Wan replied and looked over to Anakin, "That uniform held up well."

"Yeah, I have to thank you for getting it, I haven't seen any Jedi wear one like it," Anakin relied looking down at his new uniform. It was a dark tunic with black leather overlays.

"The laundry department were fed up of having to get oil out of the beige outfit, I was doing them a favour, and Master Yoda, who was forever hearing their complaints."

Once on Yans 1, Obi Wan set about to think how to deal with the insurgents. He kept looking at Anakin to see if he had a plan. But Anakin just turned round and said, "You're the Jedi Knight, you should come up with a plan, I'm just the Padawan, fawning at the foot of the great Obi Wan Kenobi and wouldn't dare interfere with his thoughts." Obi Wan just smiled at that. When they got back to the planet, Obi Wan managed to subdue the fighters with a cunning plan and negotiate a peace settlement. Anakin watched on, amazed at Obi Wan's natural talent to lead and negotiate and plan. It was obvious that they were two peas of the same pod, to use an ancient term.

-------------

"….. with the treaty signed in full agreement, we managed to arrange a peace that will last a couple of decades at least." Obi Wan told the council.

The council paused for thought. "Well you did, in unexpected circumstances," Yoda said, "Pleased we are that you are unhurt."

"You did well," Mace added, "The Force be with you."

"The Force be with you," Anakin and Obi Wan replied and walked out the door.

"Trouble following them it seems," Yoda said once they had left. Mace just looked at him and nodded.

------------------

Obi Wan and Qui gon were sparing in an empty room. When Anakin came in, they stopped. "Want to give one of us a go?" Obi Wan asked the boy.

"Only if you feel up to," Anakin said with a cheeky grin. The fight was over relatively quickly with Anakin standing over a disarmed Obi Wan with his sword to Obi Wan's throat. Anakin helped Obi Wan up.

"The way you're going you should be able to rival Master Yoda as a swordsman soon," Qui gon said, raising his sword in challenge. This match lasted for a long while, before Anakin defeated him.

"He still manages to nail me in under half an hour," Anakin said as if shamed. Obi Wan chocked on that comment.

"Half an hour?" Obi Wan asked, sounding as if was being strangled.

"Anakin, not many can last half an hour against Yoda," Qui gon said. "And you're still improving, you'll soon be able to beat him, and that's quite an achievement."

Anakin looked at them. "True," Anakin said as a bell went. "I have to go to lessons, will I see you two later?"

"The one thing I don't miss, the lessons," Obi Wan said, "We'll see you at lunch."

As Anakin walked down the empty corridor to his lessons, he saw a couple kissing, he didn't know who they were, but it was very odd to see in the temple as they were both Jedi. Anakin knew that this would soon come out, but for the moment had nothing to do with him, so he kept walking on.

After his lesson he got yet another summons from the Chancellor. It was obvious to Anakin that the man was trying to curry his favour instead of "taking an interest in the hero of his planet." Since Anakin could never really ignore the summons, he went yet again to meet the Chancellor to see what he wanted.

-----------------

short I know, but please review!


	6. 5

No Reviews! will begin seriously contemplating deletion if noone likes it, I mean, whats the point in wasting space right?

Chapter 5

1 year later (Anakin's 14)

Anakin stood watching the proceedings of the senate with Master Gallia. He had just come back from another mission with Obi Wan (they were always put together because they worked well together and Master Yoda didn't go on many missions any more). It had gone well except for the part where Obi Wan had gotten himself in trouble again and Anakin had had to save his life again. Usual proceedings.

"Next we will hear from the Senator from Naboo," the Chancellor said. Anakin and Master Gallia watched as the new senator, Amidala, took her position.

"You know her Ani, how do you think she will do in politics?" she asked.

"Well, she has conviction, and is very idealistic." Anakin replied, "I will be curious as to how long it will be before she is discouraged by the growing corruption in the senate."

"The Chancellor hasn't kept his promise I see," she said.

"Corruption flows to naturally," Anakin said, "And the Chancellor has his own agenda, and it's not fuelled by money."

"What then?" she asked curiously.

"I don't know," Anakin said, "But I don't trust him."

"He's a politician, what's to trust," she said brutally, "But I am surprised by your statement, I would have thought that the Chancellor was your friend by the amount of times he keeps asking to see you."

"He asks to see me because of something to do with his own agenda. I think he thinks I will be easily used and malleable to his own plans. He sees something he can use, but at the moment I haven't figured out what."

Master Gallia looked at the boy, he was growing very shrewd and could see motives and had a good instinct about who to trust and who not to. The fact that he knew the chancellor was after something showed a wisdom not seen by many Jedi. What Adi Gallia didn't know was that Anakin kept looking fondly at Padme, he still had dreams about her, and felt a lot of affection for her. Once they were outside the senate building, Master Saesee Tiin flew past, stopping in front of them.

"Anakin, you take the wheel," Master Tiin said.

Anakin eagerly took the wheel and Master Gallia got in behind. On the way to the temple, Anakin flew at break neck speeds smoothly dodging between the traffic. Master Gallia looked very green when they got off the speeder at the temple. Though Anakin had finished all his lessons and had private study, many of his tutors still asked him to accompany them on their trips. It was a learning experience for him, and the tutors were growing to value his insight.

Walking to the apartment he and Master Yoda shared, he saw Master Racisis come his way, inviting him to look at the newest battle news. They would often be found playing out the battles going on around the galaxy. Obi Wan would often join them when not on missions. The three of them often be found over the newest battle data arguing over what moves should and would be made. They were never in agreement. But the Jedi of three different levels argued as equals. It was a sight not often seen in the Temple.

A couple of days later, after having been in the med lab with Padu catching up on healing techniques, Anakin was found in the library talking with Master Yaddle about an ancient hero, Falla who had used extremely unorthodox methods in saving the order, and what made him a hero, even though he killed thousands. When walking out with Master Yaddle after having been so load and shushed out by the librarian, they both noticed two Jedi kissing. Anakin was immediately sent away as Master Yaddle dealt with the two Jedi.

Yoda came to the apartment that night, very disappointed in the two. As Yoda sat down for the dinner Anakin had made, Anakin sat across from him. "They're the parents," Anakin finally said.

"What mean you?" Yoda queried.

"You know that child I told you about in my visions, the one that be of great importance in the future?" When Yoda nodded Anakin continued. "They're the parents."

"Know this I did not, but foresee I did no problems with their work, is very vexing."

"Master, over the years, when I have had my visions, I have looked at various Jedi and known that at some point in the future they would join with someone," Anakin said, "Call it instinct, but it may be our only chance against the Sith, by suppressing emotions, we can only grow frustrated, sad. It says in the Jedi code that attachment is forbidden, that's why most Jedi are taken from their family at an early age. If attachment is forbidden, then why are we allowed to grow attachments to our Masters and Padawans? Why are we allowed to have friends? The difference between Light and Dark is how we use our emotions. The dark side use the worst parts of themselves to further themselves. The dark side is greed, hatred and most of all fear, they obsess and are possessive about their possessions, they are children that haven't grown. The light side is all about loving, sharing, but we too have attachments, we work for the republic so that all are equal, we fight for freedom, truth and justice. We have attachments to any number of things, how can loving a person, having an anchor who will help them get through the dark times coming be bad? Loving someone, having a Master is our anchor to know that there is something worth fighting for when all else is gone to pot. These attachments will form anyway, but if in the open and monitored by the council, then they will not get out of hand."

"Hmm, hmm," Yoda said as he left the table, "Much you have given me to think on, meditate on this I will."

---------------

After an arduous discussion with the council, a huge debate, it was decided that marriage would be allowed for Jedi, inside or outside the Order, as long as it was put before the council first. It was a huge break through, and Anakin was unknowingly already bringing the Force to balance.

--------------

review if you want it to continue!


	7. 6

Thank you for all your reviews, maybe it wont be deleted after all!

Chapter 6

Anakin stood in the Chancellors office. He had asked to see Ani before he left on his first solo mission. "And so, my young Padawan, they have finally given you an assignment. Your patience has paid off," he was saying. Anakin didn't like the way he said MY young padawan. It seemed as if the Chancellor was still trying to make a connection between them.

"Your guidance more that my patience." Anakin replied, thinking that ego stroking will eventually lead him to what was behind this chumminess.

"You don't need guidance, Anakin. In time you will learn to trust your feelings. Then you will be invincible. I have said it many times, you are the most gifted Jedi I have ever met." Palpatine said as they walked away from the window.

_Be polite Anakin, _he thought to himself, "Thank you, your Excellency."

"I see you becoming the greatest of all the Jedi, Anakin. Even more powerful than Master Yoda." Anakin just smiled at this and withdrew. Padu was waiting out side, he had come to see him off from a more discrete landing platform. As they were leaving the building they bumped into Padme, she had not recognised Ani.

"I'm sorry, that was my fault," she said.

"No, the fault is entirely mine," Padu said politely, "Let us help you up."

"Thank you," she said, "You Jedi are very helpful."

"So I hear Senator," he said as they started to walk away.

"Excuse me," she said, commanding his attention once more, "I was wondering if either of you could help me."

"Of course," Padu said, looking at Anakin who nodded that it was alright.

"A few years ago a boy was very helpful to me and my planet, I grew fond of him, but he went into training at the Temple and I haven't heard anything since. I was wondering if you would be able to tell me anything about him?"

"This would be a few years ago in Naboo," Padu said, pretending to think about it, all the time looking at Anakin behind Padme who shook his head. There was not enough time for a proper reunion "You must be talking about Anakin Skywalker."

She nodded her head in agreement, "Are you able to tell me anything about him?"

"Squirmy little kid," Padu said, trying to hide a smile. "Good fighter, but a pretty average student." Padme seemed slightly upset that he wasn't doing as well as he should be.

"Padu, we have to go," Anakin said quietly, "You should be pleased, Anakin has made good progress and is doing well, he is happy," Anakin said as he moved toward the ship. Padme stared at the tall young man, Not quite grown into his looks, but with a dangerous walk that was very graceful. He looked quite familiar with a quiet serious expression that had obviously seen a lot and expected more. "Come along Padu, I have a transport to catch."

"Right behind you Anakin," Padu said with a smile as he got on board the speeder. Padme did a quick glance, realising that the handsome boy was indeed Anakin, but before she could say anything he was off.

-------------------

Anakin walked down the street dressed as an average person. His braid and hair hidden by a hat. For this assignment he had to spy, find out what was going on in Corellia and then report back to the Council so that they could take further actions. Down a street he saw some thugs laying on some poor men. He knew that he shouldn't interfere, but the Force was telling him to. Without unhooking his light sabre, he dispatched the crooks with a quick fight. They never saw who it was and quickly hobbled away. Anakin was very pleased that he had been able to deal with it with out any bloodshed. Anakin was shocked to discover a very pregnant woman lying on the ground. Rushing over to her, Anakin discovered that the babe was fine, but the woman was in a serious condition. If he had not come along when he did, that babe would have been born without a mother. Anakin healed what he could, and waited for her to come round enough to stop inhibiting the birth. It took a while before the mother was aware enough to realise that she was in someone's room. Anakin tried to reassure her as much as possible, planting reassuring thoughts in the woman head. The woman nodded. "Your baby is about to be born, I'll help you as much as I can, but be prepared for some pain." The woman nodded and bore down as she started to give birth. A few hours later, she gave birth to a healthy little boy. He squalled loudly as Anakin placed the child in her arms.

"Thank you," was all she said.

"Listen, is there anyone I can get, a husband, brother, someone?" Anakin asked.

"My husband is out working, he won't be back for a few days," she looked down at her child, "There is no one else."

"Well, you can stay in my room till your recovered enough," Anakin said looking at the little boy who had finally quietened, "We have to look after this little boy now, don't we?"

"Jaina Solo," she said.

"Han Jinn," Anakin said, knowing that a false name would be appropriate in these circumstances.

"Thank you," she said again, "How come I'm not injured?"

"Cowards probably missed," was all Anakin said.

For the next couple of days while she recovered, Anakin spent his time getting her food, looking to see if her husband had arrived home yet, and looking for the information he required. Arriving at the hangar three days after the boy's birth, Anakin noticed that a ship had finally landed, he walked over to the human pilot disembarking. "Jacen Solo?" he asked the man.

The man looked him up and down, "Who wants to know?"

"I'm here because you wife was beaten up a couple of days ago." Anakin said bluntly.

"Jaina?" he said looking frantic, "Is she alright? Where is she? Is the baby alright?"

"She's fine, so is the baby, I happened upon them just in time," Anakin said. He led the way to his rooms.

"Who are you?" Jacen said as they walked briskly, "You don't look old enough to be away from your mother."

"My mother died when I was three," Anakin said with a wry smile, "I'm just a man in the right place at the right time."

When they arrived Jacen and Jaina greeted each other, Anakin having disappeared when Jacen turned around to thank him.

Anakin walked down the street again, thinking proud of himself. He walked into a bar and ordered a drink. Sitting down, he sipped his drink as he listened for a conversation about Badule. Anakin had been sent to search for him as he had been smuggling goods around the galaxy. The council generally didn't get involved in smuggling practices, that was a job for the local police on any given planet, but Badule was smuggling weapons and drugs. Neither of which the council could tolerate. It as Anakin's job to find out who Badule was selling it to and what they were being used for. He heard a conversation in the back about it. The man leaving was the smuggler so Anakin followed him. Once finding out where he was going, Anakin left a message with the officials there, before going to pick some rooms up. It continued like that for several days, the meetings were useless as the smugglers and the messengers gave no clues about the dealer at the other end. He needed to get into the trade. It was easy for Anakin, he knew the lingo and easily got aboard one of the ships, but at any location he went to as a smuggling pilot he found nothing. In a bar, drinking with his ship mates, trying to get them drunk and wheedle information out of them, Jacen Solo entered. He saw the men Anakin was with and his eyes widened. Anakin ignored him for the moment, and when the men fell on the table drunk, Anakin got up in disgust and left. Jacen followed him and pulled hi down an alleyway. "Those group of men are very dangerous, I'm warning you now because you you are obviously very young, but don't get involved with those men, once your in, you can't get out."

"Jacen," Anakin said laying a hand on the mans shoulder, "Go home to your wife, this is nothing to do with you."

"It's everything to do with me," Jacen said roughly, "I am not going to allow the man who saved my wife and son to die foolishly. If you need money so much, then you can work on my rig."

Anakin dragged Jacen to the man's house and sat him down. Upstairs Anakin could hear Jaina dealing with the screaming baby. Anakin shielded the room before speaking, "I can see that there is no putting you off, you would be great friends with the Wookies with the same senses of honour. I'm here officially because I know those are a bad lot, but I need to know who is in charge of Badule, and I can only get that info by associating with them."

"Badule?" Jacen said, "Do you have any idea who you're up against?"

"Nothing I can't handle," Anakin said with a smirk.

"You really think so?" Jacen said, taking the blasé attitude at face value, "These men will not be stopped, the only people to stand up against them would be a Jedi Master, or the Obi Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker we hear about. They are the only ones that would be able to go up against them and survive." It had appeared that Obi Wan and Anakin had developed a reputation without knowing it.

"Obi Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker?" he said.

"Where have you been boy, the Jedi and the Padawan, unbeatable, though many have tried, and with a knack of getting into trouble. But that's not the point, the point is that since you are neither, you're heading into trouble."

"What can you tell me about Badule?" Anakin asked.

"Bastard," he said, "kills without a thought. It was him that was after Jaina, he doesn't like the competition."

"And the man he's working for?" Anakin asked.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm a spy, trained for this, looking for information on Badule's contact and why he needs money so badly."

Jaina then walked in with the baby on her shoulder. "Han!" she cried, "Jacen you found him."

"Jaina," Anakin said, picking up the baby, "he's growing!"

"Yes," she said, "Little Han certainly is growing, soon he'll be as big as his namesake."

Anakin looked at Jaina in shock. "Thank you so much! I'm honoured."

"No thank you," Jacen said, "without you, little Han would be alone on the streets god knows where and Jaina would be dead."

A couple of hours later, Jacen and Anakin sat round a table as Jaina put little Han to bed. "The boss is someone in Coruscant. No one knows who, not even Bardule. Rumours are that his name is Darth Sidious, but no one knows more than that."

"Did you say Darth Sidious?" Anakin said, realising the reason to it all. They would have to tread very carefully from now on.

"Yeah," Jacen said, "That's all anyone knows."

Anakin started thinking. He closed his eyes and listened to the force, outside he noticed a droid, a spy droid, who had listened to everything being said. "You're not safe anymore," Anakin said, Jacen looked shocked, "If anyone found out that you told me any of this, you and your family would be dead in a minute. These men are not to be trifled with. Pack your belongings, there is nothing further for me to do here, I will get you out, place you somewhere I know is safe."

Jacen saw Anakin's eyes and quickly did as asked. It was obvious that Anakin was not joking around. They walked to Anakin's ship on the outskirts, carrying only the few belongings the were required. Anakin had sent for his ship a couple of days ago.

"Where will we go?" Jaina asked holding the babe tightly.

"Zonama Sekot" Anakin replied, "I have plenty of friends there, you two will be able to sit tight for a while till things either blow up or calm down. They will be able to tell you when it will be safe."

"What type of ship is that?" Jacen asked in awe. The ship was green and was thirty meters long with a wide wing span. It had two modified Haor Chall type seven Silver class light starship engines and an expensive hyper drive core unit. It's luscious interior was green, blue and red and gleamed brightly.

"It was specially made for me and a friend on Zonama Sekot," Anakin was saying as he started up the engines, "My friends not much of a flier so I get to use it. It's called the _Jabitha, _after the daughter of the man who made her. It's partly alive." Anakin remembered the mission to find out what that planet was about, they were very welcoming and Anakin loved that planet almost as much as he loved the ship.

"Umm, excuse me, but how can you know what each ting does, there aren't any labels."

"I don't need them," Anakin said truthfully, he was a brilliant pilot, so he didn't need the signals. _shall we go?_ the ship asked, "right away."

"Huh?" Jacen asked.

"Oh, I was talking to the ship," Anakin said, "She's very opinionated."

As they flew away, Jacen started to put things together, "Your name isn't Han Jinn, is it? It's Anakin Skywalker, you're a Jedi."

"Yep," Anakin said as he got them out of light speed.

Jacen sat down in shock as they landed. On the planet, Anakin sensed something wrong. He told the others to stay aboard as her went down. There was no response. _Jabitha_ told him there were no ships near by, or people. Everyone was gone. With mounting horror Anakin looked around the nearby town. There were dead bodies and laser blasts everywhere. It was a Republic army that had done this. Anakin sat down in sadness. These people had done nothing wrong and they had been shot, killed. Anakin got back on the ship. Seeing the look on his face, they didn't ask any questions. They instead landed on Kashyyyk. "This is the home of the Wookies," Anakin said, "They owe my Master and I debts. They will look after you as a point of honour." The Solo family were left there, not knowing what had happened on Zonama Sekot. The Wookies welcomed Anakin and were more the happy to temporarily look after the humans for a while. It was then, they all agreed that the family could move to some remote outpost. Chewbacca would be going with them.

------------------------

When Anakin arrived back at the capital, he relayed everything that happened, including the relocation of the Solo family, and what had happened to the people of Zonama Sekot. "My only conclusion is that it was members of the Republic."

"Disturbing this is," Yoda said, "And sorry we are at the loss of your friends."

"Are you sure that it was a Sith behind this." Mace asked.

"Absolutely," Anakin replied, "Everything was tinged with the dark side, and the members of the ship said their leader was a man in a cowl. Jacen Solo confirmed it with the name Darth Sidious. It can mean only one thing, the dark side is preparing for something big."

"Troubling this is," Master Yoda said, "Talk with you later Anakin. May the Force be with you."

Anakin left and went straight to check on _Jabitha. _She had been acting very odd recently. Ever since Zonama Sekot. Anakin's only conclusion was that _Jabitha_ was dying out of sorrow for the loss of her planet. Over the next few days there was nothing Anakin could do to cheer her up. Even Master Saesee Tiin tried to cheer her up, but with no success. The council became worried about Anakin. They had let him keep the ship because apart from being a political gift, it was alive and not something someone can take away. Even when he beat both Obi Wan and Qui gon in a duel at the same time there was no change. The night after the duel _Jabitha _gave up and died. Obi Wan was there to hold the teenager as he cried over the death of a good friend.

Yoda came down and watched Obi Wan holding the boy. Anakin would survive this loss, but it would leave scars and he would need to keep busy until the hurt had numbed.

--------------------

Review me, I kow very sad, but it had to happen, sorry.


	8. 7

Awwww, Jabitha's dead! how will Ani cope, sequel anyone?

Chapter 7

The loss of _Jabitha_ had hit Anakin hard and the council had noticed. The loss of his friend had changed Anakin, hardened him. He was les likely to trust outsiders of the Temple, instead looked at them with a cynical eye. He grew determined to stop the dark side at whatever cost to himself. It wasn't anger that he felt, only a need to have the killing and deaths stop. Anakin knew that others would die in the struggle. He wanted to make sure that as many were saved as possible. To try and get Anakin to slow down slightly, they put him charge of sabre lessons for the more gifted Padawan. All the Padawan were years older than him. At first they tried to pull age and experience. Each time a student got slightly cocky, Anakin would simply challenge them to a duel. After they had been thrown flat on the floor several times, they got the picture that Anakin was a lot better than them and not to be toyed with. The students started to respect him as he taught them more than sword play, he taught them on facing the Dark Side and how to over come it. The council watched on with approval as Anakin took the most arrogant trainees and developed amazing swordsmen and fine Jedi. They all thought it odd that Anakin had not yet been made a Jedi, when asked, all Anakin would say was, "I'm not ready yet to do what I must." The students were puzzled by this, but made no comment. Anakin sprinkled bits of wisdom with his teaching. Soon the Temple was filled with, "Anakin says…" Padu and Gaina laughed with Anakin over his growing followers. The council were not worried, because Anakin only instilled a sense of responsibility into his students. He made them follow the rules of the Light side and thought they had more modern ways of thinking, the council could not fault them. They were turning into an army of Qui gons and Obi Wans, and to be honest, that's what they would need soon.

In between teaching his classes, Anakin liaised with the Senate. Especially the Chancellor. He weeded out trouble spots and found ahead of time places that would be trouble. He was very good at this assignment. He had not yet talked with Padme again, though it wasn't for lack of trying on her part. All in all the council were keeping him busy while he gained his focus again.

Mean while, Qui gon was sent on a secret mission to get to the bottom of the Sith involvement in the trading. He later went out of contact, following up a lead. The council didn't know where he had gone.

--------------

Reviews for the short chapter please!


	9. 8

Chapter 8

Anakin was 16 years old and going on another mission with Obi Wan. Several months ago Anakin had gone to the Jedi retreat to get refocused. Only the council knew the reason for it. Anakin had had a vision, and while he would not tell the council, they knew that it was bad. He was the death of hundreds of Jedi, friends and colleagues. People he cared for. So soon after the death of _Jabitha_ it hit him harder than anyone thought. When he came back he was the old Anakin, whatever had happened there he wouldn't tell. But he was the same Anakin he had been before his ships death. Anakin hadn't told them, but the Force had revealed to him a possible path, a path he had missed where everyone died, the Jedi order was destroyed by his hands and he killed Obi Wan. He knew then, that this was the best possible path, and he was now resolved to limit the number of deaths to come. Obi Wan and Yoda were the only ones to notice that Anakin was not completely back to normal. He still had some of the hard edge that had been there before but now both sides of him were in harmony. He still taught swordplay and had a growing fan club in the Temple. Padawans from very small to very big and even a few Jedi who lived on his exploits. And because Obi Wan raised him and Padu and Gaina were his best friends, they were also revered and everyone wanted to be their friends. But none tried to be Anakins, they were to much in awe. Anakin, to his credit, didn't give into the hype, or play to the crowds, or tell stories of his prowess. He simply was. He advised and taught the Padawans about going to a higher path and following it. Following the Light. Anakin was changing the order for the better, but slowly so as not to make it show. He was definitely going to be great.

The mission Anakin and Obi Wan were on went badly. They ended up in a fight where they were outnumbered. Obi Wan was unconscious and Anakin had a cut arm. There was some sort of cloaked Sith in the way. Anakin managed to fight him as best as possible, but with Obi Wan on one shoulder and a bleeding arm Anakin was tiring quickly. The Sith managed to make a clumsy mistake, giving the opening Anakin needed. He struck and the Sith died. He dragged Obi Wan and the Sith body for the council to a nearby ship where he managed to hack into the system mainframe and start it. They didn't have enough fuel to get to Coruscant and Anakin was too tired to go far, so Anakin made the decision to take Obi Wan to Kashyyyk. Once there, Anakin fell unconscious from blood loss. When he woke a few days later, there was a heavy weight on his feet. He managed to raise his head enough to see a toddler crawling across his feet. His little "namesake" Han. On one side of the bed Jaina was humming happily, sorting through Anakins, now clean clothes.

"Oh, good, your awake," she said turning. "How are you feeling?"

"Not too bad," he said, "How long have I been out?"

"A couple of days, not long Ani," Jaina said, sitting on the edge of the bed. Over the past year, Anakin had managed to visit Jaina and Jacen and little Han a few times. They had gotten along with the Wookies so well during their stay that they now lived there semi permanently. Jacen had a small shipping business set up transporting around the neighbouring systems. Trade was thriving and Jacen seemed very happy here.

"Obi Wan?"

"Already out of bed," Jaina replied, picking up Han who suddenly found Anakin's nose interesting. "Don't be horrible to your uncle Ani, he needs that nose." Han only giggled in reply. "He has a fascination with speed and ships, I think he's going to be a pilot one day." she said leaving.

A couple more days and they were both ready to go. Once at the council, Anakin explained what had happened. The council were proud to see their teachings paying off. Unfortunately, before they had even got out of the council room, it was already going around the Temple about how Anakin had killed a Sith. His legend was growing. Anakin didn't love the mystique that was given to him, but as long as it hadn't effected his friendships he could live with it.

Yoda came to their apartment that night and told Anakin that he was to become a Jedi. Anakin gave the first real smile in years.

-------------

short but sweet, Jedi Anakin, I felt he was ready for the honour! reviews please


	10. epilogue

Epilogue

_Qui gon was being chained up to a post. There were screams and shouts al around, "Death, Death, Death to the Jedi." A huge monster came out. It charged at the chained Qui gon. Qui gon jumped up, missing death. The beast rammed into the post, knocking it over, forcing Qui gon to the ground. Qui gon managed to get free of the chains, he stood his ground, evading death again and again until finally the beast bore down on him, trampling him to death. Only his bloody and broken body remained._

----------

Anakin woke up with a start. He looked around to see where he was. He put his head in his hands in anguish. Qui gon had died. He walked into the kitchen where Yoda was waiting. "You saw it too?" Anakin asked.

"Yes," he said, "Great sorrow this day." It was Anakin's last as a Padawan. Today he was to be made a Jedi, but it would be bitter sweet with the death of the man who had been like his father. Obi Wan soon after opened the door.

"Is he…?" Obi Wan asked, obviously having had the same dream.

"Yes," Anakin replied. Obi Wan nodded sadly.

"Will your naming continue?" Obi Wan asked Anakin.

"Yes," Yoda answered, "Need this day to have good as well as bad memories we do."

------------------------

Later, Yoda snipped the braid off Anakins head and gave it to him. "A Jedi, you now are." There a polite applause. Many not getting ecstatic due to Qui gon. Anakin spent the rest of the day moving his things into an apartment for his own. A room nearby for a Padawan should he chose to take one. Anakin knew that it would be many years before that happened.

"A spar my old Padawan, let's see how you have improved." Yoda said from behind him.

Once in the sparing area they both get rid of their cloaks and had at it. It was a match and a half, ranging all over the room. From Younglings to Padawan's to old Jedi, they all crowded around the door to watch this fight. It was extremely fast paced, so much so they could rarely see one move before it changed to another. It ended abruptly when Yoda had a sabre at his neck, but Anakin had his at Yoda's stomach. It was a draw. He first Yoda had had for a very long time. Anakin would be the best sword fighter in history, on the Yoda would take any bet.

The End

--------

Put up two cos they were so short and people complained last time. Sequel coming once I finish writing it and decide where the chapters should go, It will be a while, so apologise for any delays. Hope you liked this story, anyone looking forward to the next? Reviews please!


End file.
